The Unknown Sister
by blazethecat21225
Summary: Scarlet is the hidden little sister of the one and only Seto Kaiba, but she is also his personal assassin.   When she meets Ryou Bakura at school will she fall for him, like he has fallen for her, or will she break his heart for another?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I hope my story line is OK.**

**Kaiba is a little OOC but that's because I wanted you to see how I think he would treat his family based loosely around my own.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" my alarm clock protested me to wake up, sometimes I wonder how it still works.

"What time is it…" I mumbled sleepily to no one in particular.

I felt around the bedside table to find my glasses. As I put them on my gaze fell upon the time the clock

showed in its usual bright yellow numbers. I was late! On my first day of school too!

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" I said as I literally jumped out of bed. "How could I have been so stupid, _I _

_knew_ it was my first day, and I already think I've blown this?"

_Okay calm down everything's going to be fine… I hope._

That always helps just letting my mind talk to me. It calmed me right down so I could think straight.

I walked over to my closet, and grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and a light blue T-shirt.

Hastily pulling them on, I stumbled into the bathroom. I peered into the mirror only to release that I had

knocked my glasses off in my haste.

I fell to my knees, crawling towards my closet I found them. I stood up and put them back on.

_Thats better I can see wear I'm going now._

I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a hairbrush and ran it though my thick, black hair,

fighting to brush it out of my eyes.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK." Someone was knocking at the front door.

"Just a minute!" I called back.

I looked back to the mirror my hair was OK, and my dark green eyes brighter than usual.

I walked to the door and opened it, my jaw dropped. Seto Kaiba was standing at my door, again.

"How have you been little sister?" He asked kindly as I gestured him to come in.

"Fine, big brother, a little anxious about starting a new school, but other than that fine. You can sit

anywhere there is a seat."

"Thanks." He answered.

"How is work going?" I asked, knowing what the answer was, but just to be polite.

"Fine a little busy. It would be a lot easier if you took up the position I offered you." He answered.

"You and I both know that's never going to happen." I retaliated.

I walked into the kitchen hoping to find a quick breakfast.

"You haven't had breakfast yet, it's nearly time to go?" He commented from the lounge.

"Um...I only just woke up 10 minutes ago."

I walked back into the lounge and saw that he had something on his lap. He stood up and placed the

clothing into my hands

"Here is your uniform and I'll buy you some breakfast on the way."

"Thanks Seto." I sighed.

"Well, anyway the reason I'm here is to give you your uniform and a lift, but now I also have to buy

you breakfast."

"Gee...thanks Seto." I teased.

He smiled at this and handed me the pink blazer, a white shirt, a dark blue neck tie and skirt, and a pair

of pants.

"Why did you give me a skirt and pants Seto?" I asked confused.

"Because I didn't know wether you would like the skirt." He answered calmly.

"Oh thats kind of you, but I will wear the skirt. Thanks anyway."

"I'll be waiting downstairs. OK?" He said as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah, see you in a minute."

I walked into my room carrying my new uniform, and put the pants onto a shelf in my closet. I pulled

off my shirt and buttoned on the white shirt, then pulled off my jeans and replaced them with the dark blue skirt. I walked into the hallway, pulling on the pink blazer and looking at the neck tie that lay in

my hand.

When I got downstairs I said to Seto, "What am I meant to do with this neck tie?"

"This…" He came over and took the tie out of my hand and tied it around my neck into a large but rather pleasant bow. "There you go."

"Thanks." I said shelled shocked it was the first genuinely kind thing he had ever done for me.

I hopped into the limo after him and he told the driver that we were going to Domino High School via the Café.

We reached the Café and Seto hopped out then asked. "What would you like?"

I thought about it then answered. "A croissant and a hot chocolate. Please."

"OK, I'll be just a minute." He said as walked into the café.

I waited and true to his word he was back in about a minute.

"There…" He said as he handed me the hot chocolate and a paper bag containing a warm croissant.

"Thanks Seto. How come they were so quick to take your order?"

"Because I am Seto Kaiba."

"No fair I'm Scarlet Kaiba and no one serves me that quickly!"

He laughed and told the driver again that we were going to Domino High School.

We drove away from the café heading for the school. I was eating my breakfast, well trying to anyway,

Seto was stealing little bits of my croissant!

"Hey! This is my breakfast so go away!" I joked.

"Oh, come on Scarlet I'm just kidding around, and it tastes so good to." He said as he plucked yet another bit off my croissant.

By the time we reached the High School I had finished everything. I hopped out of the limo and said,

'Goodbye' to Seto and walked towards the front gate of Domino High.

Oh, there's one more thing you should know about me, not only am I Seto Kaiba's sister, I am also his personal assassin.

**Well that's all for this chapter but I would like to have a least a few reviews good or bad I don't mind criticism, before I publish the next chapter.**

**blazethecat21225.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is Ryou's POV of the previous chapter, so if it sounds a little similar don't worry. Ryou and his Yami are more like brothers in this, so they kidd around and pick on each other. (with an ending of Scarlet's POV)**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"Landlord, Hey Ryou! Get up already!" Yami shouted from the Millennium Ring that sat on the bedside table. "Oh hurry up the alarm is driving me crazy!"

_Then turn it off yourself. If it's that bad._ I answered within my thoughts.

"I can't you took off the ring remember?" Yami answered sneering.

_Fine, fine. I'll turn it off but please stop waking me up whenever it goes off._ Answered a rather tired Ryou.

"Ha! Got you up again." Yami laughed as I got up and put the ring back on.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know." I answered as my Yami materialized into a transparent ghostlike

form beside me.

"Well, if the alarm doesn't wake you up you know now that I will." He was laughing more now.

"Hey!" I said as Yami took the shirt I was going to wear from my fingers.

"Now, now don't be like that Landlord. I'm not letting you make a fool of us again."

"If I wanted to make a fool of us, I would go to school in a clown suit." I answered.

"Well, this is close enough." He held up my cream jumper.

"Well, it's not that bad, I would ask you… but I don't really like your gothic-type style."

"Well, how about this…" he said ignoring what I had just said.

He had picked out a black shirt with dark blue horizontal lines. It was OK a bit of me and a bit of him,

cool.

"That's actually quite nice…Uh… cool. I mean't kinda cool."

He gave me a strange look but then smiled as he handed me the shirt. I pulled on the shirt then grabbed my uniform, which was soft and ready to wear, I pulled on the dark blue pants and hung the jacket over my shoulder to put on after breakfast.

"What are we having for breakfast, Landlord?" Yami asked.

"I don't know I'll see when I get to the kitchen. OK?" I answered a little annoyed thanks to our little

disagreement over what to wear and what not wear and if it would make 'us' look like a fool, took its time.

"Yes, I know Landlord, but it was matter of life or death!" He commented on my thoughts.

"You know I could hold you up for invasion of privacy." I joked I knew the cops wouldn't believe a kid

with a problem voice in his head, they'd probably admit me to a mental hospital or something like that.

"Yeah they would, that's why you wouldn't dare." He sneered knowing me too well.

I reached the kitchen, dumped my jacket on the back of the chair, walked over to the pantry. Examining

the little contents of it, I decided to go with the cereal that was on the top self, without looking at the name of it poured it into a bowl, added a little milk and started to eat.

"Oh stop it Yami." I said after about 5 minutes of him digging the rings spires into my chest.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently, as the spires dropped from my chest.

"Thank you."

I finished my cereal and put the bowl into the sink, then had a look at the damage that the ring had

caused. There was a little fresh blood seeping from the wounds that surrounded where the ring would normally fall. Nothing to bad.

"You're lucky Yami."

"Why, I heard it all before," then he started imitating me prancing around the kitchen "If you don't stop

opening up the wounds you've already made, I'll melt the ring or… or something."

"I don't threaten to melt the ring. I like it too much, and my voice isn't that high pitched." I corrected

him, "And I don't prance around either!" I added for good measure.

"Sure you do, and I know it's me you don't like." He said laughing.

With that I tied on my blue runners (which were Yami approved) grabbed my jacked. I was buttoning it

up as I walked towards the door when Yami spoke up saying, "Haven't you forgotten something?"

I thought about it then released the I had forgotten my bag. I walked back to my room and picked up

the soft brown leather bag, then continued back towards the front door.

"Have I forgotten anything else Yami?" I asked before I left.

He answered "Besides a decent breakfast. No, I don't think so." I thought I heard him pretending to be

sick, and I laughed.

"What was so funny, Landlord?" He asked when I was walking down the stairs.

"Oh, just your complaining about a bad breakfast cereal."

"Oh… Why?"

"Cause I didn't think you could taste when your in the ring."

"I can't, I made it out that cereal was so bad even I can taste it." He was laughing now.

"Hang on, how come I can talk to you but you can't read my thoughts like usual?" I released a little shocked.

"I don't know." He said a little confused.

"Hmm, maybe if we give it sometime. Like 'till we get to school?" I said, maybe this could be it, I

could have my thoughts back.

"No, you won't Landlord. Come on I can trick you so easily."

Damn why does he do this to me.

"Cause I can't do this to anybody else." He was back to answering my thoughts again.

I quickly worked at putting up my soul wall, I couldn't take anymore of his teasing.

On the way to school I stopped by the café, there was a limo out front.

"Hey Yami, take a look at this." I dropped my soul wall down, (**a/n Ryou is talking to Yami in his **

**thoughts for this bit.**) no sooner than I had Yami materialized beside me.

"I think thats Kaiba's limo." Yami told me.

"If it is what's he doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we'll soon find out, there he is." Yami pointed into the café.

I walked into the café and stood in line.

"Oh hey Ryou, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Kaiba said.

"Likewise Kaiba."

"I'm here to… um… I'm here to pick up some breakfast. Nothing beats the croissants they make here."

He explained, "What are you getting?"

"Just some lunch for today."

"Can't you buy it at lunch? You can leave the grounds you know." He looked a little confused.

"Yes, but I can't I have homework to do."

"OK, this is my order. See you Ryou." He waved goodbye and went outside to the waiting limo.

"Ryou was he smiling?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, this is strange." I answered him.

I ordered what I wanted, then left for school, arriving with time to spare.

"Hey Bakura! We're over here!" I heard, well I think I heard, Joey call me over.

I spotted them and went over. "Hey guys. What did you guys do on the weekend?"

Just as I reached them a girl I had never seen around before fell onto me.

"Sorry, my laces were untied." She explained as I helped her onto her feet.

"That's OK there was no harm done." I caught site of her bright green eyes, man they were something,

then she looked at me, I quickly looked down.

"Few, I'd hate to make a fool of myself on my first day here."

"Hey, she's really hot." Yami chimed in.

_I don't need your opinion on that one Yami._ But to her I said. "It's your first day?"

_SCARLET POV:_

I walked through the gate and looked down at my shoes, they were untied.

_Damn, just what I need today._

I spotted some seats over by a group of 10th graders.

_OK, I'll see if I can walk over there without letting my clumsiness make a fool of myself._

I started to walk over to the seats watching my steps carefully, until a boy with long, white hair walked

in front of me, I miss stepped onto my shoelace, and fell onto him. _Oops._

"Sorry, my laces were untied." I explained to him as he helped me to my feet.

"That's OK there was no harm done." He said, I saw his deep, creamy brown eyes look at me, then looked down quickly.

"Few, I'd hate to make a fool of myself on my first day here."

"It's your first day?" He seemed to pause before speaking.

"Yeah I need to see the principal. Oh where are my manners my name's Scarlet." I introduced myself.

"Ryou Bakura, but my friends just called me Bakura. It's a pleasure to meet you Scarlet." He

introduced himself.

_Well he seems nice enough._ My thoughts were interrupted by the brunette that was standing next to Ryou.

"My name's Tea Gardener." She introduced as she gave me a massive hug.

"It's nice to meet you." I pulled away and started to walk back to the seats to tie up my laces, but this

time I got there without tripping.

"Anyway, Scarlet would you like me to take you to the principal to sign in." Ryou asked.

"Yes please… um… Ryou." I answered not knowing if I was we were friends or not.

"Just Bakura, your a part of the group now." He answered gesturing to the group of 10th graders

standing with him.

"Well then, yes please Bakura."

"Excuse me, but are you going to introduce us Bakura?" A short boy with crazy spiked up hair asked.

"Yeah. Scarlet this is Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai and here comes Marik." He pointed to first the short guy,

then the blonde taller guy, then the guy with the brown hair which was styled into one spike at the

front, then the blonde girl with the boobs that any girl would want, and lastly a tanned guy with

lavender eyes and light blonde hair who was walking towards the group.

"Hey." I said as I shook hands with each guy and gave Mai a hug.

When Marik walked over I was lost for words, he was absolutely gorgeous, his blonde hair framed his

tanned face, and his lavender eyes were… WOW.

**So that's it for my second chapter please R&R**

**blazethecat21225.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a dream of Scarlet's previous month as Seto Kaiba's sister and assassin. **_**CONTAINS VIOLENCE!**_** Thank-you for the reviews xxpinkblinkxx and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

I was tossing and turning under the covers of my bed, with sweat arising from my brow, I saw what I had done in the previous month.

_**Running though a darkened street, I was being followed of course, but little did they know about why I was running. **_

_**I yelled back to my fellow assassin Sanguine, she was a red head that worked closely at my side with a ferocious attitude for chasing down the enemy, and she quickly appeared at my side still running.**_

"_**Scarlet, What's going on?" Sanguine asked with a worried look on her face.**_

"_**I just found the guy who didn't want to be found." I refereed to the guy we were supposed to assassinate for my employer Seto Kaiba.**_

_**Sanguine's expression change from worried to determined, she pulled her sub-machine gun from hanging on her back and held it ready.**_

_**I unfastened two of the dozen blades that lined my frame, and held the blades against my left wrist, the cool metal against my skin, gave a sense of duty to my position and tied them in place with a thin piece of leather.**_

_**I suddenly saw a dark figure heading for an old warehouse door.**_

"_**Idiot, he just ran into a dead-end." I commented to Sanguine, pointing towards the warehouse.**_

_**She smiled, "Good."**_

_**We spit up, I was walking towards the front door, with blades and eyes gleaming in the moonlight. **_

_**Sanguine was taking the side door with her eyes gleaming and gun drawn.**_

_**I looked around before checking the door it was jammed.**_

"_**Perfect I've either found the door he came through or the one he's not watching." I talked quietly to myself.**_

_**I looked around again, then I kicked the heavy, iron door off it's rusty, iron hinges, it slammed heavily onto the dusty concrete floor. **_

_**When the dust settled, I ventured into the warehouse.**_

_**My eyes soon adjusted to the lack of light. I saw Sanguine, well her hair anyway, she was pursuing someone, tightening my grip around the hilts of the blades I held, I followed.**_

_**I soon cut the guy off, I had taken a short cut through some fishing baskets, blade to throat he managed to stutter, "I hate… splutter… the bastard Seto Kaiba…"**_

_**I replied to him, "Well it's nice to know someone hates my brother." I punched him square in the jaw, the crack was enough to tell me that I had broken it.**_

"_**Cough… spit… What did you say?" He asked still spitting blood.**_

"_**Oh, you heard me all right. I am Seto Kaiba's sister." I replied smirking.**_

"_**Why would you… spit… tell me?" His voice was hoarse.**_

"_**Because you not going to live for much longer. That's why." Sanguine scoffed. She then kicked him in the chest, winding him.**_

"_**Thank-you Sanguine." I replaced my blade to his throat, "Would you like to do the honors or shall I?"**_

"_**You can, I shot the last guy." **_

"_**OK thanks." I placed more pressure on the guys throat with my blade, "But I don't think you'll be pleased with this."**_

"_**Spit…You think." He mumbled.**_

"_**What was that? Oh never mind. Any last words?"**_

"_**Yeah… I hope you never belong…" **_

_**True to my word those were his last words, for after they left his mouth I stabbed the blade into his throat up to my fingers. **_

_**He lay on the floor, still alive, but gasping for air. **_

_**I put him out of his misery but delivering the fatal blow to his heart.**_

I woke with a start, a cold sweat dripping down my neck and forehead.

The guys last words rang though my head "I hope you never belong…" I knew what they meant.

They meant that a killer like me would never belong anywhere.

I looked at my clock, its normal bright, yellow numbers showed that it was 3am on the morning of my first day of school.

**Well that's it I know it's a little short, but you get the picture of what I mean. Please R&R I really don't mind criticism. The next chapter will be a little happy and a little sad so prepare yourselves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I'm taking so to write and publish chapters :( .**

**It's time to go back to Domino City High. We meet Marik and start classes with Scarlet.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_SCARLET POV:_

When Marik walked through the gate, I was lost for words he eyes seemed to sparkle, his sandy, blonde hair framing his tanned face perfectly.

He walked up to the group and asked, "So Bakura, are you going to introduce me to this gorgeous flower here." He gestured towards me and smiled.

_What a dazzling smile… _I mused.

"Marik this is Scarlet, she's new here." Bakura answered.

_Did I see Bakura blush?_ I thought inwardly.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Scarlet." He said politely, I had to fight to keep myself from blushing.

Mai cut in with a question I didn't really want to answer, "Hey Scarlet what's your last name?"

"Umm… Carmine." I answered trying to keep my voice steady.

"Cool, doesn't that mean 'the colour of red'?" Mai answered, and to be honest I didn't really know.

"I think so." I answered.

"Oh how poetic I've got 2 friends that have names that mean 'the colour of red' now." Tea stated.

"Who's the second?" I answered wondering.

"Her name's Sanguine. Do you know her, red hair, emerald green eyes, really happy." Tea answered.

"Actually I do know her. She and I are great friends." I smiled thinking that I had already made some friends.

_Yeah, she and I are really close. Close enough to __kill__ for one another._ I was talking to myself again.

"Hey, here she comes now! SANGUINE OVER HERE!" Mai yelled out to her.

Sanguine beamed and ran over exclaiming, "Scarlet, oh my god!" She reached us and gave me the biggest hug.

"Hey Sanguine." I said while trying, and failing miserably, to unclench her arms from around my neck.

"So I see that you've meet everyone." She was pulsating with positive energy at this point.

_SOMEBODY HELP ME!_

"Yeah I have… Sanguine do you mind?" I coughed.

"Oh sorry. I'm just so happy to see you. You told me you were moving." She let go of my neck.

"I did move, but not out of town." I answered

RING!

"Oh, darn class is in. Scarlet would you like me to take you to the office?" Sanguine, she sounded a little deflated.

"Yes please. What homeroom are you in?" I asked hoping to be in hers.

"10-C," She answered, "It's also Bakura's homeroom." She added.

Oh please let me be in their homeroom!

"Come-on Scarlet." Sanguine stared walking towards the building closest to us.

I ran to catch up waving to my new friends. "Hey Sanguine do you remember our last mission?" I

asked in an undertone.

"You shouldn't speak of it here, but yeah." She answered back just as quietly.

"...and do you know who our employer is?"

"No. Who is it?" She raised her voice a little.

"Seto Kaiba. That's why I didn't move out of town." I gestured for her to keep it down.

"No way." She breathed as we walked into the school building.

We walked up to the front desk (there was a sign saying it was the front desk) and Sanguine nudged me

in the ribs.

"Umm… Excuse me." I called to one of the ladies.

She walked briskly over, her wig-like platinum blonde hair was growing out at the roots, and her make-

up was applied too thick. "Yes?" She asked as if she hated children.

She probably does, many people do.

"I'm new here, could I please have a timetable and locker number?" I spoke like I would on a mission,

bold and definite, but teen-like.

"Name." She said in a bored drawl.

"Scarlet Carmine."

Her face went red as she realized who I was. "So sorry, you look nothing like your father." She

apologized for her impoliteness, "One minute."

"What was that about?" Sanguine asked when the lady had disappeared from view.

"My father was a… well is… gang leader. Everyone knows about him." I answered, just as the desk

lady appeared she handed me several pieces of paper.

The top one said "Scarlet Carmine, 10-C"

Yes!

**Well that's it, sorry about the wait, please review (I need all I can get!).**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! Sorry 'bout the wait I've had a writers block! Man I hate them :'(**

**Well, anyways um… in this chapter were gonna see a stronger Ryou. He's going to stand up to Yami! But I'm not gonna tell you anymore. You've got to read to find out the rest. ;)**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_SCARLET POV:_

Walking down the hallway with teens of all personalities bustling down the narrow space provided. But my attention was elsewhere, I was trying to memorize my timetable, and find my locker.

_OK, lets see, _I spoke to myself. _320...321...322...323… and 324, there it is!_ I turned back to the bundle of papers in my hands.

"There we go...umm," I walked towards my locker, after I had found the bit of paper showing the

combination for locker 324. "OK, spin three times to the left, then stop at 24, spin to the right back past

24, to…," I glanced at the paper again. "11, then turn to 3." My locker clicked open, just as a bunch of

boys knocked into me, causing me to drop my papers as I fell to the floor. I sat up and shouted after

them… "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING NEXT TIME!"

I started to re-gather my papers. _One left… Oh where the feck is it?_

Bakura walked over, with my missing bit of paper in his hand, "Missing something?" He said as he

helped me up and handed the paper back.

"Oh thank God you found it." I said as I realized which paper it was.

"No sweat, your not the only clumsy one."

"Who else is clumsy, well, besides me and Sanguine?" I asked as I filed through my collection of

papers before they joined my books **(a/n Seto a few days before put them there for Scarlet)** in my

locker.

"Well, I was going to mention Sanguine, but you seem to know her well..." He began.

"Yes Bakura I do know Sanguine well, who else is clumsy?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Well, I am," He pointed towards himself. "If I didn't have Yam…" He stopped short.

"What was that Bakura I didn't hear you properly?" I asked a little confused.

"I said 'If I didn't have my… my… uh…' Oh never mind what I said, what homeroom are you in?"

_RYOU POV:_

"I said 'If I didn't have my… my… uh…' Oh never mind what I said, what homeroom are you in?" I asked her.

_Ooh, almost gave me away there hey Landlord? _**(a/n Ryou's thoughts are in **_**BOLD ITALIC **_**for the **

**rest of the chapter)**

_**Oh shut up Yami, I saved myself didn't I?**_

_Well, yes you did. But only just…_

Yami's voice faded into a quiet chuckle, which sent shivers down my spine.

Scarlet was rifling though her locker to find out which homeroom she was in. "I'm in 10C." She said

after awhile, "Isn't that your's and Sanguine's homeroom?"

"Yeah it is. Cool, Oh don't forget your timetable." I reminded her when she went to close her locker.

She smiled and said, "Oh thanks."

She reached into her locker and pulled out her timetable and a black leather bag.

_Hey Landlord, isn't that similar to ours?_

_**I think it the same only ours is the brown version.**_

_Hey I'd like to talk to her._

_**Like I'm gonna let that happen…**_

I felt that my soul was being ripped out of my body.

_Don't resist Landlord. I'm not going to hurt her…_

But that made me resist even more.

_**I'm… not… letting… you… touch… her.**_

_No! What's happening! NO!_

I could hear Yami's voice getting quieter and quieter as he disappeared back into the ring.

"Bakura? What's the matter? You look flustered." Scarlet's voice brought me from my mind.

"Oh nothing, I haven't been feeling well the past few days, but I'm fine." I lied quickly.

"OK?" I could hear the disbelief in her voice, it made me feel worse than Yami had ever done.

"Shall we walk to homeroom together?" I asked.

"Sure, thanks. I really have no idea where I'm going." She looked around then looked down at her feet.

We walked along the crowded hallway in silence, until Scarlet remarked, "Bakura we're friends right?"

"Right." I answered, wondering why this came up.

"Well, then you must know that you can tell your friends anything. Right?" She asked again.

_**Yami, can I have some help here?**_ Instead of hearing his sneering voice, I heard absolute silence…

_**Yami? If your playing a trick on me it not funny!**_ Still more silence.

"Umm… Yeah, I know that." I answered, but my thoughts weren't there with Scarlet, they were in my

mind's eye, as I thought about why Yami wasn't answering me back.

"Well, I can tell your not sick Bakura. What is going on?" Scarlet, again, brought from my thoughts.

"I really wish I could tell you, but not many people would understand." I answered choosing my words

carefully

"Well try me." She sounded definite.

"OK, I'll tell you after class. I don't think anybody else would like to hear this…"

"Oh, come-on Bakura, what could be that bad." She really didn't understand.

_**How could she?**_

"It is. Trust me, it is."

"Oh, OK I'll wait." Her voice still sounded definite.

_**I think, I should tell her the truth.**_

RING! RING! RING! The bell sounded for the start of homeroom.

"Bakura, I'm sorry that you were late it's my fault…" Scarlet apologized as we walked quickly towards

classroom 5.

I cut her off with a wave of my hand, "No sweat. You're new so I think our teacher will make an

exception."

We arrived at the classroom, everyone had already gone in and taken their seats. I opened the door and

gestured for Scarlet to go in, after she had passed through, I walked into the classroom, closing the door

behind me.

"Sorry I'm late Sir. I was asked to walk Scarlet here, so she would get herself lost." I quickly made up a

story that was only half true.

"That is OK, Ryou, Thank you. Please take your seat." Mr Kiriki **(a/n pronounced Keer-e-ki)** gestured

towards an empty seat, "As for you my dear, what is your name again?"

_SCARLET POV:_

I walked through the door that Bakura was holding open for me, and almost every pair of eyes in the classroom turned to look at me. I shied into the corner.

Bakura walked over to the teacher and explained, "Sorry I'm late Sir. I was asked to walk Scarlet here,

so she would get herself lost." I smiled a little, know that the story was only half true.

"That is OK, Ryou, Thank you. Please take your seat." The teacher gestured towards an empty seat in

the middle row of the classroom, then he turned to me and asked, "As for you my dear, what is your

name again?"

I remained silent for a second before replying, "Scarlet, Sir. Scarlet Carmine."

A strange hush fell over the classroom, and remaining students, that didn't turn to look at me when I

walked through the door, turned.

"Oh… Well you may call me Mr Kiriki, or just Sir." Mr Kiriki spoke once more, "I believe you know

Ryou, why don't you take a seat next to him?"

I made my way between the rows and sat down in the seat indicated by Mr Kiriki.

My classes went quickly, I never got lost, thanks to my classmates who pointed me in the right

direction, or walked with me to them, and by lunch it was as though I was the most popular girl in

school.

"Hey Scarlet over here!" I heard Sanguine's voice call me over to a nearly empty table.

I walked over and sat down.

"A very warm welcome you got in classes today. Huh, Scarlet?" Sanguine joked.

"Very, overwhelmingly warm."

"Hey isn't that Seto Kaiba?"

I looked around, and certainly enough Seto was walking over to us.

I stood up and gave him a hug saying, "Hey. You told me you weren't coming to school today."

He hugged me back and answered, "Sorry, I got all my work done quicker than I expected."

I released him and gestured for him to sit, as I sat back down.

"No thanks, I just wanted to give you this…" He gave me a small slip of paper, "Oh hello Sanguine."

He smiled and walked away.

"Oooh Scarlet, when were you going to tell us?" Mai cooed.

"Tell you what?" I asked a little confused.

"That you are going out with Seto Kaiba!" Mai practically yelled.

"But I'm not."

"Then what was with the hug then, hon?"

"He's… he's… he's a really close _family_ friend." I explained.

"Hey Scar. What's the paper?" Sanguine asked

"Don't call me that. Umm…" I scolded, as I unfolded the slip of paper, "It's a note for me and you to

get out of school early today." I handed her the paper.

"OK." She said slowly and handed it back to me.

A crackle came over the speaker above us and the voice of an office lady came over saying, _"Would _

_Sanguine Koyo and Scarlet Carmine, please come to the office."_

I blushed and got up from the table, clutching the paper in my hand.

"Well…" Mai said standing also.

I smiled gave walked over to give her a hug, then she went over for a hug from Sanguine, just as

Bakura came running over with phone in his hand. "Take a look at this…" he said when he reached us,

it was a text message.

It said: _Come to the peer at 2 o'clock if you ever want to see your friend Yugi _

_again!_

"Who's phone is this?" I asked after I read it, twice over.

"Kaiba's." He answered.

"I'll take it back to him I need to see him this afternoon anyway." I said tucking the phone safely into

my bag.

"I'm going to the peer." Bakura said suddenly.

"No don't whoever sent it wants Kaiba to meet them, you'll get yourself killed." I was really worried

now, one friend in danger and an other putting himself in danger.

"I don't care Yugi's my friend and as his friend I will help him." He didn't sound too confident though.

"Leave it to Kaiba, he'll figure something out. Trust me." I looked down at my watch and saw it was ¼

to 1, "Anyway I'll see you later, I got to go."

"Me to, bye." Sanguine said as we walked off.

"Wait Scarlet! Here." Bakura ran over and placed a small strip of paper into my hand. I looked up at

him when I saw what it was.

"Hold your hand out." I riffled around in my bag until a found a pen, "This is my number, call me at

around 5. OK"

"OK." He answered looking down at his hand, "Bye"

I waved back at everybody then turned back to Sanguine and in a hushed tone asked, "Do you reckon

we're going on a mission?"

"Hell yeah." She answered, with that smile of hers glinting at the edges of her lips.

**Well their you go how'd you like the little bit about Ryou and Yami, you won't find out why that happened for a couple more chapters, but I will give you a clue 'Love conkers all'. **

**Please review! and stay tuned for a rescue mission.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back again! Still I've had a small writers block thinking of a backstory for my new character!**

_SANGUINE POV:_

"Me to, bye" I said to Mai and Bakura as Scarlet and I walked away.

"Wait Scarlet! Here." Bakura ran over and placed something into Scarlet's hand, she looked up at him

after reading what seemed like a phone number.

"Hold your hand out." She rifled through her bag until she found a pen. "This is my number, call me at

around 5. OK."

"OK. Bye" He said.

We waved back at everyone again and Scarlet turned to me and in a hushed tone asked, "Do you reckon

we're going on a mission?"

"Hell yeah." I answered smiling slightly.

Scarlet and I walked quickly towards the office in silence. When we arrived Seto was already there

waiting.

"Hello you two." He greeted us as we walked over.

"Hey…" Scarlet looked around, then dropped her voice and added with a smile, "Big Brother."

"Hello Seto." I greeted politely.

"Sanguine, I would like to take you and Scarlet out for a treat." Seto said as the three of us signed out

and handed our permission slips in.

"Cool where are we going?" Scarlet looked up at him.

"Somewhere near the peer." He answered with a wink.

"OK." Scarlet and I answered in unison, smiling at each other.

Climbing into a waiting limo outside the school gate, I saw my gun case sitting upon the seat and

asked, "Umm… Seto, aren't we going back to the mansion?"

"Yes we are…" He answered closing the door behind him.

"Then why is my case here?"

"Well you left it here obviously." He gestured around the car, "Anyway I better brief you on what we're

about to do girls."

I nodded my head and turned to see weather Scarlet had done the same, she nodded but kept her gaze

forward, I turned back to Seto.

"Well, this mission involves someone you might know Scarlet…" Seto began

"I'm guessing your referring to my father and brother, Seto" Scarlet cut him off but still keeping her

gaze cast forward.

"Well your biological father and your blood brother, Dam…"

"Don't you dare say his name." Scarlet turned suddenly eyes burning with hatred.

"S… sorry I forgot." This was the first time I had seen Seto back down.

"Just don't mention him again, that goes for you as well Sanguine." She turned to me eyes still blazing.

"Now Scarlet why would I bring up someone I don't even know?" I answered her cooly, "Now Seto,

would you kindly continue."

Seto looked faintly shocked but pulled himself together and answered, "Yes I will, thank-you Sanguine.

Now where was I?… ah… The compony and I are experiencing some troubles, but sadly now Yugi has

been dragged into it, causing me to have to rethink my priorities." He glanced at Scarlet.

"Umm… Excuse me for interrupting but what exactly are they demanding?"

"Uh… Well… They're demanding one of their people back."

I saw Scarlet stir as she if she knew what was coming next.

"Who?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

But it wasn't Seto who answered, but Scarlet, "Me, they want me back don't they?" She looked over at

Seto with fear flowing through her eyes, but Seto merely nodded.

I gapped and managed to stutter, "No it can't be."

**How 'bout it sound good so far? Please tell me what you you think! Will Seto give up Scarlet to save Yugi? Or will he come up with some clever plan? Well you have to wait for the next chapter for the answer, but knowing Scarlet she won't go quietly. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry I kept you in suspense there but I wanted to try something different.**

**Anyway back to the story.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_SCARLET POV:_

"Uh… Well… They're demanding one of their people back." Seto stuttered after I saw him glance sideways after he mentioned priorities.

I stirred as I knew what was coming next.

"Who?" Sanguine asked.

She was letting her curiosity get the better of her, again.

But I did't give Seto a chance to answer, "Me, they want me back don't they?" I looked over at Seto letting fear flow through me, but Seto merely nodded.

Sanguine gapped and managed to stutter, "No it can't be."

"Yes, it's true, they want Scarlet back." Seto quietly said, still looking at the floor.

"But you told me she was safe from her previous employers. I knew they wouldn't be happy to let someone take one of the best assassins in the world from their midst." She was loosing it.

"Well, she was safe from them until they figured out whom she worked for."

"You…"

"H… how did they f… find out?" Scarlet quietly asked between tears.

"They were watching you, your progress, and compared it with their records they have of you."

"Well," I said suddenly over my tears, "They won't be needing them once I'm done."

Sanguine and Seto just sat there with identical looks of shock upon their faces.

Seto broke the short silence that followed this comment. "Also they are demanding a sum of money."

"What!" I was shocked.

"Well giving up you, they said, was to prevent them killing Yugi, while the money is to guarantee that they actually hand him back."

"But still, do they think I've lost my touch over those 3 years I wasn't with them." I was furious.

"Yes, that's exactly what they think." Seto answered, "Well, _he_ does."

"Oh… well he'll regret saying that!" I almost shouted, thinking of my brother, how he hated a girl being better than him, then I smiled.

"I hoped you'd say that, because I've thought of a plan for this situation." Seto was smirking.

"What?" I was now intrigued.

"But before I tell you I need to know that you, Sanguine, will obey my orders without questions for the up coming event." Seto now turning towards Sanguine.

"Yes, without question." She answered immediately.

"Think about what I said it means, will you obey 'any' order I give you."

"Uh… the answer would still be the same." She paused before answering that time.

"Well then I'll give you the order now, Sanguine break Scarlet's arm."

"What?" Sanguine and I exclaimed.

Seto sighed and the limo stopped, as he stepped out he said, "Sanguine that was an order and I will explain afterwards."

I stepped out of the limo shortly followed by Sanguine, whom said when she came up beside me. "Fine, but I'll carry it out inside."

"That's fine with me," Seto answered without emotion. "Oh and don't forget you case."

Sanguine turned around and, returned holding her weapons case.

Leaving me to think, _why would Seto order my best friend to break my arm, __**on purpose!**_

**Another cliff hanger!**

**Will Sanguine complete this mission…**

**Well you'll have to wait and see! **

**Please send your thoughts through the magic button below.**

**ˇ**

**ˇ**

**ˇ**

**ˇ**

**ˇ**


End file.
